myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
My Scene: Masquerade Madness
My Scene: Masquerade Madness is a direct-to-DVD My Scene movie released in 2004. The movie was released to coincide with the My Scene Masquerade Madness dolls. It followed the My Scene girls as they prepared for a masquerade-themed fashion show. Cast To read the full credits, see here. Story thumb|292px|right|The trailer for My Scene Masquerade Madness.The fashion show is going to raise money for a local animal shelter. Chelsea's job was to design costumes for the show, but she is busy with Hudson trying to improve her Geometry. They spend so much time together that the girls think Chelsea and Hudson are dating. Delancey also has a problem: she doesn't want to reveal that the girls are planning a surprise 16th birthday party for Chelsea. Chelsea lets her friends know eventually that she was failing Geometry, originally finding it too embarrassing to tell anyone. Nolee understood and helped her by telling her she had to use Geometry to design clothes, with the shapes and measurements. She did well in her Geometry test, the benefit show is successful, and Chelsea has a masquerade birthday party. Music * "Calling All Girlfriends" *"Live", performed by Jennifer Marks Trivia *This is the shortest My Scene movie, at just 23 minutes long. *The doll for Ellis was cancelled. *The dolls all came with the DVD in the box with them. One part of the merchandise is Madison's house, that comes with Madison. It is called the "Masquerade Madness Party Pad Loft". There is also a box that comes with both Barbie and Madison called "Dressed to Impress". *There are differences between the movie and the dolls: **Chelsea's mermaid costume has a skirt instead of a tail **Barbie's wings on her butterfly costume and her pants are blue and pink on the product art and monarch colors brown and orange and brown in the movie, but her pants has flowers and are blue and pink on the doll **Madison's kitty cat costume has a tail on the doll but not in the movie **Nolee's guitar with her rockstar costume is purple, not red **Delancey doesn't have a veil with her genie costume in the movie **Kenzie's disco derby costume doesn't have graphics on the heart **Hudson's boxing costume didn't have a headgear on the doll **River's rocker costume didn't had a headset and a guitar in the movie **Sutton's vampire costume had a dog instead of a cat and doesn't have a mask on the doll Script My Scene Masquerade Madness Gallery My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Logo.png My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg Merchandise My Scene Masquerade Madness Movie back.jpg|The back cover for the DVD. My Scene Masquerade Madness Movie.jpg|My Scene Masquerade Madness Movie My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie.jpg|Barbie as "Butterfly Punk". My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie Outfit.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie Accessories.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea as "Mermaid Diva" My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea Outfit.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea Accessories.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison.jpg|Madison as "City Kitty". My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison Outfit.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison Accessories.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee.jpg|Nolee as "Rocker Girl". My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee Outfit.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee Accessories.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Delancey.jpg|Delancey as "Dream Genie" My Scene Masquerade Madness Kenzie.jpg|Kenzie as "Disco Derbie" My Scene Masquerade Madness River.jpg|River as a rockstar My Scene Masquerade Madness Hudson.jpg|Hudson as a boxer. My Scene Masquerade Madness Sutton.jpg|Sutton as a vampire. My Scene Masquerade Madness Party Pad.jpg|The party pad loft. My Scene Masquerade Madness Car.jpg|My Scene Masquerade Madness Car My Scene Masquerade Madness Car Boxed.jpg|My Scene Masquerade Madness Car (Boxed) My Scene Masquerade Madness Back.jpg Video Category:Movies Category:My Scene Masquerade Madness Category:My Scene: Masquerade Madness